


Flippantly

by TubularToot



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubularToot/pseuds/TubularToot
Summary: It's a mission out in the town! Exciting!





	Flippantly

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was "Open your fucking mouth again I swear to god enjoy the last taste of air you will ever experience before I morph into a wild animal and desecrate you" which I'm still fond of.

An Eternal stood with his back to one of the walls of the many shops that lined the city’s streets; ears that were obscured by their signature light-coloured hood swivelled one way and the other. Erune were noticeably more sensitive to the sounds of the skies, a blessing and a curse that slowly grated against nerves.

“Sorry I’m late!” a breezy voice called out, easily making itself noticeable amongst the scattered chatter. “You look comfortable Six, you’d almost make me think you were waiting long!” Siete expertly manoeuvred his way through the shifting crowds that had gathered for a lunch-time rush, Six noted the lack of the usual Eternal-flavoured armour with a curious tilt of his head; he’d have to ask about that later right now he has a clown to grill.

“Siete. Do this again and I’m not going to bother turning up.” Six pushed himself into a proper standing position before promptly turning to leave “Not sure why I did in the first place.” The Erune mumbled, not wanting to hear the latecomer out; something Siete responded to with a put-on frown. “Hey, hey, hey! I called you out here for a reason! Promise!” The Erune gave an irked sigh as he looked over his shoulder; Siete couldn’t see through his mask but he could feel a glare on him. He gave a nervous swallow for comedic effect.

“If you don’t spit it out I’m leaving.” Six’s tone was serious, as it always was. Back and forth banter with him was nigh impossible. But when has ‘impossible’ ever stopped Siete from trying.

“Alright, I’ll get right to the point then. But don’t think that means you can run off so soon.” The blonde Eternal grinned like he was speaking to an anti-social teen before dropping his voice; all hint of fun and games being wiped clean from it. “I need you to tail someone with me.” Siete quickly gave the small crowd that shifted pass them a once-over, the heads of people passing by one-another like waves. “There’s been whisperings of gang-activity around here, some money getting involved with politics and well… Cutting it at the source would be a clean way of resolving things, don’t you think?”

Siete’s expression was a dark one for a moment—with something almost melancholic hidden behind it—a single corner of his mouth turned up. Six clicked his tongue in disapproval at being involved in the matter. “I don’t need to be here. Do that yourself.” Before the Erune could wiggle himself out of the situation the other man was quick to retort. “Ahhh, but I need someone to watch my back! Things could get dicey out there, don’t you care about what could happen to me?” It was an impressive whine of a retort.

“Disgusting. No.” Six’s was even quicker with noticeably less whinge. Siete was quick to brush it off with only a chuckle. “Come on, come on! Daylights a-wasting and we’ve got rounds to make.” The man then turned on his heel, fully expecting Six to follow behind him… Though he did pause after only a few paces ahead to see if that was going to be the case—It looked like Siete had no intentions on forcing the other man to do anything—He was met with Six still stood in place; arms crossed together with a grip of iron.

“Tch… You really do make everything so irksome. At least tell me what I’m looking for. Or are you stupid enough to give me a job with no intel.”

“Ahh…” Siete turned in place, still a few steps away, and began to rub at the back of his neck in thought. “A man, blonde, bright eyes, _impeccably_ handsome, fantastic hair…” Six tuned out the other Eternals one-man-circle-jerk. Siete decided to add on a wink to the display, teetering Six over the edge. “So, do you want it to be done quick or painless?” he responded, hand resting on the handles of one of claws. The other Eternal was quick to throw up his hands in a mock surrender.

“Joking! I’m only joking! …Q-Quick _or_ painless? Six your jokes are scary.” Siete nervously laughed back; quickly rounding Six up and ushering him along the street before any kind of scene could be made. Six clicked his tongue again. “Don’t you worry that pretty masked head of yours, I’ll take care of the looking. You just have to make sure my head stays on my shoulders.” That should be enough, Siete thinks. That sounds insultingly easy, Six thinks.

 

* * *

 

The next 5 minutes or so of walking is uneventful. Siete does his best to strike up conversation, his attempts are immediately shot down by Six; his unamused huffs and one-word responses expertly committing conversational homicide “You’re exhausting. First you make me loiter and look the fool and now your mouth won’t stop running.” He says, side-eyeing Siete from the inside of his mask. “Not that I expect anything good to come of you in the first place.”

Siete pouts and crosses his arms in mock hurt “Ouch? There’s plenty of good things that happen because of me for your information, why do you think I’m such a popular man?” Siete turned his head to offer Six an impish quirk of his lips; something which Six looked upon for all of a second before promptly picking up his walking pace, it made Siete throw his head back in a bark of laughter.

Cobblestone streets stretched and weaved in different directions, just a little forward a crossroad offered respite to locals and tourists alike. Stone built cafés with wooden roofs and coiling vines growing up the sides sat in a picture-perfect state. Siete’s eyes were caught on something else as well.

“AH!”

Six tensed at the other Eternals sudden gasp; turning towards him with the intent to snap. A hand grabbed at his shoulder instead and pulled him in closer—For the briefest of moments Six thinks to himself _he smells nice_ —Siete’s voice was lowered to a half-whisper. “Shhh!” Siete was the only one making noise. “Our little troublemakers over there. Remember, it’s monkey see monkey do.” Despite his ridiculous choice of words, the blonde man’s tone had deepened to something pseudo-serious again. Six decides not to question it… Or maybe he’s simply too busy trying to shake away the thought of how the smell of a day’s work suited Siete so well. An impulsive thought.

Siete’s face lights up again like a bulb, spinning on the spot to make his way over to the inconspicuous bistro “Say, Six. You wouldn’t happen to have the time, would you?” An incredulous expression is hidden underneath the Erune’s mask. “Time? Just what are you—”

Before the ‘pluh’ sound could roll from his tongue the other Eternal interrupted with more meandering babble. “I have no clue how long I left you waiting there, right? I should treat you to something.” Six tensed and almost physically leaned back at the idea. No. He should draw the line here, this is where his luck is being thoroughly pushed—

 

“You really are needy, aren’t you?” Six’s frown was audible.

Siete ignored it. “Great weather we’re having today, eh? See those clouds there, don’t they look just like long streaks of bacon? Hey, what do you think would be best for lunch right now? Ham? Egg salad?”

He proceeded to chatter about the various shapes of clouds and how tasty or untasty they looked; Six pretended it wasn’t working up his appetite.

Siete had an impressive whine for a fully-grown man. “Hey, shouldn’t you be paying some attention to me? I thought I was at least a _little_ more popular than this!”

* * *

 

Six was ushered towards the bistro’s seating area. Siete had argued that it was now a bistro due to the time of day. Frankly Six was far more concerned with the dilemma of eating to entertain the argument. The Erune sat with a grimace of displeasure; his back blessedly facing a window, his front disastrously facing the rest of the establishment. Just before entering Siete asked what he would like. Six responded he wanted nothing, so Siete said he was going to order some kind of assorted sharing platter. Six only responded with a noise of disgust.

It was only once he was seated that he started wondering what the _hell_ they were doing here. Six swivelled his eyes around the room, various different patrons enjoying themselves in one degree or another but there was hardly anyone that stood out as an unsavoury character… (Apart from himself given the mask that still fully covered his face, Siete was left to plead that case to the owner.)  He could see the silhouette of his own shadow being cast over the table in front of him, small particles only _just_ visible in the light. It had a calming and almost nostalgic atmosphere.

Siete interrupts Six’s search-turned-admiration by placing a plate of potato wedges squarely in the centre of the wooden table, the gentle sound of porcelain against wood rocking him into reality like a punch to the stomach. Six glared at the potato wedges. “This is ridiculous. I’m leaving.” He said, moving to unseat himself from the table.

Six is met with resistance by Siete’s hands on either of his shoulders, gently pressuring him back into his seat. “Shh-shh-shh-shhh! Just be a good boy and play along with me for a moment, we have to act like tourists. Can’t tail without a good cover now, can we?” Siete reassured; offering the prickling Erune a number of pats to both shoulders. Six swatted the hands away from him like they were covered in something as he sunk back into his seat. The blonde eternal seemed pleased enough with the result.

“Eeny-meenie-miney-mo-pick-a-wedge-by-the-“ Siete rhymed to himself as his hands hovered over the plate of potato goods. Six was sat with his arms crossed, back straight against the chair. He kept his eyes to the rest of the room—He tried to keep his eyes to the rest of the room; but they darted back to the hand dancing over the wedges again and again. Siete’s lack of table manners was distracting, is what he argued.

“This isn’t a platter.” Six finally decided to speak of his own accord, prompting Siete’s potato-filled face to brighten. He opened his mouth to speak—Six thinks he opened his mouth to speak—but all that came out was the odd crumb and a cacophony of indistinguishable sounds. The Erune didn’t bother to pretend he understood, masterfully slipping a wedge beneath a small crack in his mask.

The chatter was still very much of the same, Siete would dig up a conversation topic; a question, comment, or joke and Six would blank it. Flat answers and unamused silence… It made Siete laugh to himself and mention something about ‘that unstoppable work ethic of his’. Six wasn’t listening fully, still forcing himself to keep up the ‘persona’ of a tourist with eyes glued to his surroundings. He’d check on Siete in intervals, watch for signals or follow his eyes if he could.

But he seemed to be looking in the same place. Just past the Erune and out the window; expression soft like a humbled sightseers. Six immediately wanted to spin around and see for himself, but that lingering what if kept him at bay; the odd times that Siete acted with a purpose. Six lifted his chin up slightly, keeping a masked gaze on the other Eternal. Siete responded with a confused expression—Almost looking like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t—before placing a finger to his lips with a wry smile.

* * *

 

Minutes passed, which turned into an hour. Siete suddenly jumping up from his seat with an over-enthused stretch knocked Six out of his gargoyle like state. The target was on the move, which meant so were they… Or so Six believed. The Erune was following the other man around in what seemed like random directions. Siete was still managing to keep a conversation going all by himself.

“These streets sure are hard to tell apart… Hey, hey. Six. You don’t have anywhere you want to go do you?”

“Away from you would be nice.”

Siete gave an amused low whistle. “Harsh.” But he joked about how it was still doable, despite it defeating the purpose of an all-eternal vacation. Six didn’t pay much attention, the other Eternals had little gatherings of their own—notably away from Siete himself _. Does he even know_ he wondered. If there weren’t more pressing matters at hand he might’ve taken it upon himself to be the barer of bad news.

“Hmph… This seems pointless. It’s about time you told me just who we’re after. Is it really so secretive?”

“Eh?” Siete’s response was one of confusion, causing a seething, feral irritation to bubble up in Six’s stomach. Siete was quick to latch his attention onto something else before he was met with a fist to his stomach; Six didn’t seem anymore pleased when he returned, refusing to accept the ice cream that he had so graciously bought for each of them.

“Fine, more for me I guess.”

“Who. Are we. After?” The Erune had vehemently glued his heels to the ground.

“Oh! That was a joke, I took care of that naughty little troublemaker yesterday. I mean, how else was I going to get you out of that hole of yours, right?”

Six went silent. A nervous smile stretched across Siete’s features, making itself prominent between each lick of ice-cream he took with a now almost sheepish demeanour. An entire day… “This was a colossal waste of my time. Don’t call for me again.” It sounded like gritted teeth were hidden beneath the mask. It made Siete swallow nervously.

Six didn’t allow Siete much time to retort—It would’ve been too risky for him to do so—spinning in place to quickly disappear into the crowds; leaving Siete with an ice-cream in each hand. Both were slowly melting.

There was only a hint of a smile on his face, so unlike his usual expressions of bravado. “You might think the worlds given up on you. But I haven’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been sitting in my files for a while now so I thought what the heck, lets just post it. What's the worse that could happen! (Please don't answer that question, I will be scared.)


End file.
